Attempts have been made to provide funeral vehicles that provide transportation for the remains of the deceased and passengers. One such vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,438. This vehicle is provided with a funeral passenger compartment on one side and an axially extending storage compartment on its other side. This vehicle although it transports passengers as well as the deceased is more of a truck or van like vehicle rather than a funeral coach such as those currently used to transport the deceased remains. Accordingly a funeral coach along the lines of the modern day limousine like vehicle which also has the capacity to transport a predetermined number of passengers as well as the deceased remains is needed.